poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - Back at the Booyard/Transcript (Frogadier55
This is Frogadier55 and Punksaurus0530's transcript of Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - Back at the Booyard. The Beginning (The scene begins on a dark night in the barnyard) * Pig: Prepare yourselves, everyone for a spooky tale about Halloween. When ghouls roam the night, and when hideous creature creep out from among the shadows. * Human Fluttershy: Sounds scary. * Takato Matsuki: So spooky! * Mickey Mouse: Come on. It's just a story. Nothing can scare us in real life. * Otis: (as Frankenstien) Hey guys. (everyone screams) Relax, it's just-- (everyone screamed again) Ok maybe take a down--(Everyone screamed again) Guys, this is not as scary. * Pig: Hey, it's Otis. * Lincoln: '''Hi Otis. * '''Guilmon: '''Nice costume. * '''Terriermon: Scary! * Otis: Hey, why you guys dressed yet? It's time to trick or treat. * Abby: Well pig is in a mood with a scary halloween story. * Zander: '''Yep, That will be terrified if the Alpha Gang wasn't getting scared of. * '''Otis: But the yummy time candy companies will have a contest for whoever sends the most halloween candy wrappers. We've got to get an early start. * Renamon: '''That's right, Those treats are very good. * '''Guilmon: I love treats. * Abby: Tell us a story Pig. * (Everyone begs Pig to tell the story) * Pig: All right. This is the story of Hocky masked Bob! * Rika Nonaka: Hocky masked who? * Pig: Hocky masked Bob! Hey, Pip shine the light under my chin again. * Pip: Which one? * Pig: The third one. * Ursula: '''Maybe the fourth one. * (Pip shines the light on Pig) * '''Otis: (Groans) * Ash Ketchum: All right, Pig. Do it. * Pig: Many years ago in this very town. There was a boy named Bob. * (Everyone gasp in terror) * Pig: He was a strange friendless man. Who live in the spooky house by the town cemetery. * (The story begins) * Pig (V.O.): '''Anyway. He was a strange friendless lad, who lived in a spooky house by the town cemetery. Every Halloween, he'd put on a old hockey mask and go Trick or Treating at this very stretch alone. And every year, the other kids who'd steal his hard earned candy. Then, one night, Bob had enough. He scrawled a message on the village green saying he be back on Halloween to take his revenge on the town and he was never...seen....again. * - * - * (The story ends) * '''Human Fluttershy: Scary! * - * - * - * Otis: Hey, wait what's that smell? (Sniff) Oh, right, it's a pile of... that story is stupid! * Max Taylor: Yeah! My story of the Indoraptor is way scarier than your story, Pig. * Abby: Otis, Max, what is wrong with you? * Peck: Yeah, why do you have to be such a doubting Otis and Max? * Freddy: Yeah! * Tai Kamiya: Max, you're story of that killer hybrid dinosaur really scared Kari. Plus, she was hiding under the covers crying! * Zoe Drake: Max, you scared Kari! You should be ashamed of yourself! * Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, that was so not cool. * Laura: Yeah! What a thing to do to a girl! * Ash Ketchum: Max, what do you say? * Max Taylor: Kari, I'm sorry I scared you with my Indoraptor scary story. * Kari Kamiya: That's okay. * Otis: Guys, it's just a stupid urban legend. I mean come on, how does his eyes glow red? What kind of name is Bob anyway? * Pig: But the candy the kids leave for him is always gone the next morning. * Matt Ishida: Well why is this dump trick or treating contest so important anyway? * - * - * - Everyone Dressed their Halloween Costumes *(Later) *- *- *'Takuya Kanbara: '(In Eddy's voice) Come on, guys! It's trick or treating time! *- *- *'Tigger:' Nice costume Tai. *'Ash Ketchum:' What are you suppose to be for halloween? *'Tai Kamiya: '''A soccer player. *'Matt Ishida: A Knight. *'Sora Takenouchi: '''A Sorceress. *'Mimi Tachikawa: 'A Princess. *'Joe Kido: 'A Wizard *'Izzy Izumi: I'm a crazy mad scientist. *'T.K. Takaishi: '''An angel. *'Kari Kamiya:' I'm a witch. *'Bonnie: I'm a Ludicolo. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Well, I'm a Snorlax. *'Clemont: I'm a Watchog. *'Serena:' I'm a Florges for halloween. *'Rika Nonaka:' What are you guys suppose to be for halloween? *'Max Taylor: '''I'm a Triceratops! *'Rex Ancient: I'm a Carnotaurus! *'Zoe Drake: '''I'm a Parasaurolophus! *'Zoe Orimoto: Cute costume, Zoe! *'Zoe Drake:' Thanks, Zoe. *- *'Takuya Kanbara:' I am the werewolf. (Howls) *- Trick-or-Treating Journey * Snotty Boy Takes the Heroes' Candy away Hockey Masked Bob Scares Snotty Boy *- *- *- *- *- *'Otis:' Now I'll just take a tiny hand full and we can be on our way. (Place his hand in the pile of candy) There see nothing hap- (Screams) My hand! *(The heroes screams in terror) *'Otis:' (Grabs a candy) I was just kidding. *'Ash Ketchum:' Otis don't do that! *'Serena:' Yeah, we thought you were attacked by Hocky Masked Bob! *'Duke:' Aw, man! *'Abby:' Otis! *'Pip:' Not cool. *'Pig:' Not funny, Otis! *'Sora Takenouchi:' (Angry) You are so dumb! *- *- *'Zander: '''Okay, this is getting creepy around here. *'Ed: Should we just get out of here? *'''Max Taylor: What if... what if...! *'Clemont:' What if what, Max?! *- Freddy and Peck meets Hocky Masked Bob * The Real Hockey Masked Bob/Party Begins *- *- *- *'Otis:' Relax, relax, we're probably just blew a fuse. Hey, guys! Hit the cricut breaker while your down there would ya! *(Abby and Zoe Drake screams in terror) *'Otis:' And can you bring me up a root beer? *(Abby, Sora and Joe screams in terror) *'Otis:' No, wait I change my mind. Can you bring me up an orange soda! *(Abby, Zoe, Sora and Joe screams in terror) *'Otis:' Actually you know what? Just bring everything up we'll probably use it eventually. *(Abby, Zoe, Sora and Joe screams in terror) *'Otis:' I said "We'll probably use it eventually!" *(Abby, Zoe, Sora and Joe screams in terror) *'Otis:' Thank you! *'Zoe Drake:' Yeah, you’re welcome. *- *- *- *- *'Palmon:' Hit the lights and cue the music! *(The lights went off and then 5 seconds later the lights went back on as Mimi begins to sing Halloween-lo-ween) *'Tachikawa' *When the moon is full and bright *on a starry starry night *And the wind is deadly still *down your spine you feel a chill *Something spooky's in the air *You look aorund and one's there *Not a living soul in sight *Are there spirits out tonight? *Then the bell starts to ring *all the ghosts come out to sing... Ending * Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes